Dhoulmagus
Dhoulmagus is an important figure in VIII. Until his defeat at the hands of the Hero's party, he is apparently the player's central enemy in their journey. Lord Rhapthorne, however, is the true villain of the game, and had corrupted Dhoulmagus's mind with his staff which he wields in battle. Appearance Dhoulmagus has long, flowing white hair and pale skin, along with a red marks painted across his eyes, almost resembling scars. He wears an attire similar to that of a stereotypical jester, with contrasting colors (In this case, purple and red), as well as baubles hanging off his clothes. His second form resembles a demonic harpy, with two short black horns, large blue talons, and red feathered wings. Most of his back is violet, and his arms, legs, face, and tail are a light blue. His teeth are noticeably sharper and his eyes glow yellow. Personality Not much is known about Dhoulmagus' personality before he was taken over by the Scepter, but it is known that he is quite ambitious, stealing it to become the greatest magician of all time. Afterwards, he becomes a servant to Rhapthorne's will, performing villainous acts as he travels across the land in search of the Seven Sages' descendants. He even derives pleasure from the suffering of others, freezing people like Allistair in place before slowly walking towards them and killing them Biography Games Main Games ''VIII Dhoulmagus is a jester who came to Trodain Castle. His deep desire to be the greatest magician of all time and resentment towards those who laughed at him fuels his breaking into the castle's secret chamber to obtain the legendary Scepter of Rhapthorne. Almost immediately, he was overwhelmed by Rhapthorne's power and was made to do such dastardly things as his pawn. Possessed by Rhapthorne, he killed his first four victims: His former master Rylus, the swordsman Alistair (Jessica's brother), Abbot Francisco of Maella Abbey, and Mr. Golding, the casino owner of Baccarat. The Hero and party eventually defeated him after a long chase, where the Scepter's dark influence transformed him into a monstrous creature. Upon his defeat, King Trode discovered that the curse on him and his daughter, Medea, had not been broken. Shortly after, Jessica would retrieve the Sceptre, and become enthralled by it's malicious power. His human form is quite formidable, but his demonic form is truly powerful and not to be underestimated by the player's party. '''Battle Strategy' In Dragon Quest VIII, Dhoulmagus is a very powerful opponent compared to most enemies fought at that stage. In his first form, he summons two copies of himself which use the same abilities as him, and all three must be defeated to advance. The three possess heavy blows which strike multiple members, such as hurling rubble by telekinesis, or firing thousands of whips like strands out of his scepter. The doppelgangers can also use Midheal, making any attempt to damage them awkward, which further contributes to the difficulty of this boss. He can attack with a "disruptive wave of energy" described in some guides as wave of ice. Rather than dealing damage, this removes every positive effect from the party, resets their tension, and negates Oomph, Haste, Buff, etc. The danger of this is that it not only halts any large scale offensive, but also makes the party vulnerable to his own attacks. More conventionally, he can use very powerful fire and ice spells, as well as a normal attack. Fortunately, he has a tendency to burst out laughing, wasting turns. ''IX =Battles = Dhoulmagus's second form appears as a Legacy Boss, his map can be dropped from Murdaw at level 16 or higher (and thus can be obtained multiple times). =Treasure = *''In addition, he will always drop a Mini Medal. =Skills = Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Funereal Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. Side Games ''Theatrhythm Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Dhoulmagus appears as a Rank X Beast family. Trivia The quote that he says before you fight him as a legacy boss is the same one he says before you fight his second form in Dragon Quest VIII. (Ah ha ha! Ah ha ha! Hwa ha ha ha ha! You worthless fools! Prepare to be crushed! You will never pester me again!) Sprites Gallery DQVIII - Dhoulmagus - Second Forme.png|Dhoulmagus' second artwork for ''VIII. DQMBRV - Dhoulmagus.png|Dhoulmagus' artwork for MBRV. Dhoulmagus.jpeg|Concept art of Dhoulmagus' first forme for VIII. de:Dhoulmagus (Dragon Quest VIII) es:Dhoulmagus (Personaje) Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters Category:Dragon Quest VIII enemies Category:Dragon Quest VIII bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Villains